


The story of the island

by Elshil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elshil/pseuds/Elshil
Summary: There is a beautiful palace Which built on a small isolated island. The palace falls as sherlock's memories is fading bit by bit.





	The story of the island

**Author's Note:**

> I am a typical Chinese girl, so if there is any grammar problems, please tell me.

“Cocaine””Cases””Reputation ““Scott land Yard” and “Sherlock’s Soul”, and all of the other things which is related to Sherlock lived in a big palace on a lonely island.

One day it was announce that the island would sink and the palace is breaking down. Sherlock lost his memories bit by bit. All the things and people left except “Sherlock’s soul”. He wanted to hold on to the last possible moment.

When the island had almost sunk, he decided to ask for help .Mycroft was passing by Sherlock in a big boat. Sherlock just look at him. Mycroft smiled.

“Dear brother, I can’t take you .I’ve got Lestrade. Someone will do , I promise.”

“Like Redbeard, again.”

Sherlock sniffed in unwilling and disbelief.

Cases was close by, so Sherlock asked her” Cases , take me with you. "Oh sorry, I’ve take Ration so I can’t take you "

Cocaine was passing by , but she was too high to hear Sherlock called her.

Suddenly,there was a familiar voice “Sherlock,I ‘ll take you.” It was a blonde hair man.He was quite short,like a teddy bear.

Sherlock asked him “Who are you?”The man smiled,but with a little anger. “Nobody .”

“Where are we going?”

“Your home,our home,221b.”

“You’re an army doctor, I can tell from your tanned skin ,your …”

“ yes, yes, in fact, we lived on the same floor in your palace .” The man said.

The man took him to a dry land. He kissed him on the forehead. “ goodbye my friend but it was too late .”

He sailed away.

Sherlock was stunned.

He asked Mrs Hudson,an elder.

“Who helped me?”

“It’s John.”

“John?” Asked Sherlock, “ but why?”

Mrs.hudson smiled in deep wisdom.

“ Because only John is able to understand how valuable Sherlock’s soul is”

Sherlock said nothing.

“He will come back.”

He said,suddenly.

“He always will.”

BEHIND The Scenes   
After John took Sherlock to the dry land,he sailed around the new island.

Mycroft stopped him.

“You shouldn’t leave,he needs you.”

John stopped “I’m not leaving,i’m just picking up Rosie to see her new daddy.”

“What a lovely day,isn’t it?

Mycroft smiled

More stories? Need translation? Grammar errors? Tell me o(≧v≦)o


End file.
